


Hold onto Me

by mooney57400



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-29
Updated: 2015-05-29
Packaged: 2018-04-01 18:47:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4030648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mooney57400/pseuds/mooney57400
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chloe has a nightmare and turns to her beautiful girlfriend, Max, for comfort.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hold onto Me

Chloe hands grasped the bed sheets as nightmares invaded her mind. 

The day that her father walked out the door and left her replayed in her mind like a vicious melody. The day that she got that call from her mother... The way Max had held the crying girl as her arms squeezed her comfort. She felt her world crumble around her as one of the most important people in her life was ripped away from her grasp, and her heart broke right then and there. She remembered listening to her mother sob from her room as she lay awake, praying to whatever god there was that they would just make this all a terrible dream. She woke with a sob straining to leave her throat and tears begging to be released. 

She looked over to her right and found Max, peacefully sleeping. Her mouth was opened just slightly and Chloe could see her eyes move as she dreamed. She didn't want to wake Max, especially when she seemed to free of stress. Chloe could tell that saving Kate really took a toll on Max. Chloe tried her best to help Max relax, but she knew the whole time rewinding 'power', the freakish weather anomalies, and the almost death of one of her closest friends was still eating away at her. 

"Max?" Chloe whispered. If Max didn't respond, she would just handle this like a big girl and let her girlfriend get some rest. She desperately hoped Max would respond. "Hm?" Max replied, moving her head towards Chloe, eyes lidded with sleep. "Is everything okay?" Max asked.   
"No, not really."  
"Come here," Max replied and opened her arms for the blue haired girl. Max knew of her frequent nightmares, and offered any support she could. Even if that met cuddling her perfect girl friend and best friend in the middle of the night. 

Chloe graciously accepted the invite, laying her head on her girlfriend's chest and tightly wrapping her arms around her waist. Chloe couldn't hold her emotions in anymore as tears ran down her face and sobs shook her body. "Sh I'm here, you're okay," Max replied as she felt the body pressed against her tremble. She leaned down and kissed the top of Chloe's head, trying to comfort her. 

"Max?" Chloe asked.   
"Yes?"  
"Please don't leave me," Chloe choked out through the sobs. Max felt like crying as she heard how broken Chloe sounded. "Please. Promise you won't leave me." Chloe begged as she tightened her grip on Max. "I promise. I will never leave you. I love you," Max responded. 

"I love you so much, Max."

 

Hold, hold on, hold onto me  
'Cause I'm a little unsteady  
A little unsteady


End file.
